Prince Jambu
Jambu is a male RainWing and the only confirmed sibling of Glory, most likely being her half-brother. His scales are usually kept magenta and pink, like the color of raspberries, implying that personality-wise he is very optimistic and cheerful. When he is depressed, blue-gray will usually appear in clouds. He is similar to all the other RainWings, and is a bit apathetic to almost everything. He is also an instructor on tree gliding for dragonets. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom'' Jambu was among the RainWings who caught the dragonets of destiny entering the Rainforest Kingdom. He brought them back to the RainWing village, and spent time with Glory to educate her about RainWing culture. During this time, they compared venom and discovered, much to Jambu's delight, that they were relatives, either cousins or siblings. When Mangrove took off through the NightWing portal to the Kingdom of Sand, Jambu accompanied Glory and the other dragonets on their serch to rescue him, which brought them to the borders of the Ice Kingdom and Blaze's Fortress. Glory and Jambu disguised themselves as IceWings to gain entrance and managed to convince Blaze to come outside so the dragonets could meet her. On their way out the door, they saved two scavengers that were about to get eaten. Later, when Glory challenged the RainWing queens for the throne, Jambu competed in the tree top race against Queen Exquisite. He ended up losing when her sloths tossed vines in his way and nearly choked him. Despite this, Glory won the contest overall. ''The Dark Secret'' Jambu became one of Glory's most reliable RainWings after her coronation. He participated in Glory's mission to rescue the imprisoned RainWings in the Night Kingdom, and was one of the first dragons to go through the portal, which Starflight described as, "brave, or not knowing what he was getting himself into". ''The Brightest Night'' When Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter used the Obsidian Mirror to spy on Glory, she was shown instructing Jambu and Grandeur to count all the NightWings in the rainforest. Jambu was uneasy over this, and appeared to be terrible at counting, only being able to count to twenty. Later, Glory sent Jambu and Mangrove back to the Ice Kingdom to convince Blaze to attend the peace summit in Burn's Stronghold. The mission failed, however, since Queen Glacier refused to allow Blaze to go. Personality Jambu's scales are usually magenta meaning he is usually cheerful and optimistic. He is seen to be very fond of saying his (part) sister's name. Jambu is quite helpful, except in a weird way. Examples are when he and Glory went to the IceWings to see Blaze. He was later on one of Glory's most trusted guards and he led the RainWings into the Night Kingdom. Quotes "I wouldn't mind stopping for a nap, though." "I don't know what that is. But I'm really freaking cold, aren't you?" "More sleeping." "I can be helpful . I bet I'm better at spotting camouflaged RainWings than you are." TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:HK CharactersCategory:DS CharactersCategory:BN CharactersCategory:RainWingsCategory:MalesCategory:Dragon Royalty